Unknown Love
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: It started out as a storyline for one RAW. but little did they know, it would turn out to be....unknown love.
1. It Just Happened

Hey guys! This is my first story, so please give good reviews if you like it! If it doesn't do well, then I'll delete and we'll forget it ever happened! If it's good, there will be more! OK…thanks!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was waiting in his room, waiting for Maria. They were supposed to go over they're match tonight against Edge and Lita. John didn't know why he got paired with Maria. She didn't get much attention from WWE. She only got signed to be an interviewer for WWE. But he did have to admit, she was pretty cure. He loved how she giggled at every little thing that happens, but sometimes it could be annoying. Lost in his train of thought, he didn't even notice that his phone was ringing. He picked it up before the last ring.

"Yo what's up?"

"Hey John it's Maria. I'm really sorry but I'm going to be late. I had to go to the mini market some odd miles away, and now I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be there as soon as I can!"

"You do know that the show starts in like, 30 minutes?"

"Oh I know! So that's why I'm trying to find an alternate route. Actually, could we go over it over the phone? I have the script with me."

"Uhhhhh…..sure…."

John didn't really want to over it on the phone. But then again, Maria was in traffic that was going no where. All he could hope for was that she get to the arena in time.

"John….John!"

"What?"

Did you hear a thing that I said? Oh never mind! I find another route so we'll go over it when I get there. Later!"

Did he really zone out? He was mesmorized by her voice. How grown up it can sound at one time, but on TV she made it sound so kiddy. That's what he loved about her. While thinking about it, he dozed off into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was driving along the main road till she was in traffic. "Great. I'm gonna be late!" She picked up her phone to call John to tell him that she would be late.

"Yo whats up?"

The sound of his voice made her smile. But yet she didn't know why…

"Hey I'm gonna be late I'm in traffic…"

She was talking to herself for at least 10 min till she realized that John was paying no attention at all.

"John….John!"

"Oh! Whatever..see ya when you get here!"

Maria thought that sometimes John didn't really care to go over lines. But something about him made her want him so bad, but she didn't know what. Finally, cars started to move. At a stoplight she scanned the script. As she did, one little line, bold and underlined, caught her eye.

"**John goes in for a deep passionate kiss in the middle of Maria's sentence."**

All she could do was gasp. She couldn't believe that she was going to kiss John! She got so excited that she forgot to go when the light turned green. Before she knew it, horns were blaring at her to go.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late!"

She went as fast as she could to the arena. When she showed up one of the guards gave her a weird look, but let her through anyways. Maria ran all the way to johns room, only to catch him changing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John finally woke up about 10 minutes later to find out that 1. Maria still wasn't here, and 2. he hadn't changed yet. He reached into his bag to grab his black shorts, chain gang hat, his shoes, and his white shirt with the chain gang logo on it. Before he did change, he skimmed through the script. While looking at one of the pages, his jaw dropped, along with the script, to the floor. He had to kiss Maria? He had to think about this. The thought of kissing her was making his mind go to places that he never thought it could go. Shaking all thoughts out of his mind. He started to get changed. Then he heard the door bust open. Standing in the doorway was Maria, staring at him like she had never seen a naked guy before.

"Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry! I should have knocked before I came in! But I guess since I thought…"

John didn't know what came over him, but he walked right to Maria, closed the door, and kissed her like he never kissed a women before.


	2. Heartbreak In A Heartbeat

John finally pulled away after what seemed like years. When he stepped back, he could see Maria blush. He felt good after kissing her. Like he died and gone to heaven. All Maria could do was just stare in aw.

"Uh…..I'm really sorry. I was just…..uhh…..practing the kiss for the storyline!"

John couldn't think if a better excuse. There was no way he was going to tell her how he felt. But…how did he feel? Maria finally gathered up the courage to actually say something.

"The storyline…right. I….totally forgot about that part. But umm..you might want ot get dressed. Unless you plan on going out there naked of course." Maria let out a childish laugh.

'_But I wouldn't mind at all.'_

Wait! Why was she thinking that! She shook it off, and turned to leave.

"Wait! We still have to go over the lines!"

"Uhhh….we'll go over them in my room ok?"

"Sure…..whatever."

Watching Maria walk out of the room put a smile on his face. Everything about her was perfect. It was almost like she was an angel. He finally got dressed, but he couldn't get her out his mind. He needed to kiss her again. See that in her eyes that she felt the same way. He needed to hold her, feel her. He grabbed the script and ran out of his room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was walking back from Johns room after the kiss. She didn't think he was just practing the storyline. On the way back she ran into Trish.

"Hey girlie why such red cheeks. Oh! Your blushing! Why?"

"Uh…..nothing! I think I put on to much blush. I got to go take it off."

Trish could tell that the former Diva Search contestant was lying. She could always tell. Maria would blink her eyes 2 times, look away, then get this dumb smile on her face.

"Something happened in Johns room! Oh tell me tell me tell me!"

Maria didn't want to say anything. But Trish was her best friend.

"Ok. John kissed me. And he wasn't practing for the storyline."

"O….M……G! No kidding! Babe what did you feel?"

Maria didn't know. In her eyes John was a god. His smile always got her. His body..oh she could go on for hours. But his eyes….oh she always got lost in them. Everything about him was what she was looking her. She was about to answer but Trish had already gone. Johns kiss still lingered on her lips. His scent was on her clothes. She wanted it to stay forever. She needed to kiss him. Suddenly she heard a voice behind hers sounding like Johns.

"Hey Maria."

Trusting her instincts 100, she turned around and kissed the man. Little did she know was that John was right behind her.


	3. I Can't Hate You Anymore

John decided not to say anything. He just walked away from the horrid scene. How could she? The way she returned the kiss made him think that she wanted him. He thought he was wrong. He sat in Maria's room waiting for they're promo. He couldn't help but notice Maria's phone on the bench. Not thinking, he picked it up and looked through her texts. A lot of them were to Trish. But then he came upon one text that caught his eye. Just as he finished it, he heard Maria's footsteps. He closed he phone just as she entered the room. She didn't say a word when she entered. She just sat on the other end of the bench and stared at the script. He tried so hard not to mention what he saw, but the words just came out of his mouth.

"Why did you kiss him?"

Maria didn't say a word. She still sat there with her eyes glued to the script. Now John was getting irritated.

"Maria, why did you kiss him?"

But Maria just gave him the cold shoulder. Now John was really mad. He stood up, took the script from Maria's hands, and threw it across the locker room.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

"Why did you kiss him!"

John could tell that Maria was getting embarrassed, and fast. John felt a little guilty for putting her on the spot, but it was the only way he could get an answer.

"Are you saying that I cant kiss whoever I want?"

"So your saying you wanted to kiss him!"

"No! I mean yes! I mean…."

Maria didn't know what she meant. She really didn't mean to kiss him. It just happened. She thought he was John. Guess she was wrong.

"John listen, I didn't mean…."

"To hurt me? Well that didn't work out so well now did it? And to think that you liked me. Whatever man."

John walked to the other end of the locker room and just stood there. His eyes were glued to the wall on the other side. Maria couldn't believe what she had just done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria kissed "John" with all the passion she had. But his lips weren't the way she remembered. And his scent definitely was different. She pulled away from this mystery man, only to find out that it was Randy Orton she had kissed.

"I was just going to say what's up, but I guess a kiss will do."

Maria could not believe what just happened. She turned around just in time to see John heading toward her room. She suddenly knew that he saw everything.

"Oh god! Randy that kiss wasn't meant for you! Oh shit I totally screwed up!"

"Wait. So that kiss….it was for someone else? Could it have been for….oh I don't know….John?"

How could she know? Was it so obvious that she liked John?

"How did you? I don't have time for this. I got to go talk to John!"

As she walked away Randy say some words that just made her want to turn around and slap him into Wrestlemania.

"I'm glad I could help you practice!"

Making her way back to the locker room, she wondered what she was going to say to John. She finally decided she wouldn't mention it till he did. When she entered the locker room, she regretted ever walking in there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John desperately wanted to apologize to Maria, and kiss her again. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't give in that fast. Suddenly the production crew came in to set up.

"OK guys lets set this up! Maria you go over to that end, John you stay there and act like your getting ready! Lets do this people!"

While John walked by her, Maria could help but see pain in his eyes. When he looked at her, she couldn't help but mouth 'I'm sorry' to him. At first he looked confused, but then he understood. John wanted badly to kick the production crew out and take her.

"OK in 5…4…3…2..1!"

John acted like he was getting ready when Maria walked in.

"John I'm nervous. I can't go out there and face Lita! I can't have you lose all because of me!"

"Maria you'll be fine. Just follow my lead!"

"But John! I haven't been in the ring for so long! I don't know…."

John had to cut her off there. Even thought it was too early, he couldn't take it anymore. He kissed her, and this time it was better than before. Maria tired to hold back the moan that had tried to get out of her mouth. After about 30 seconds, Maria pulled away. Suddenly, both John and Maria forgot what they were so pissed off about. But a certain WWE superstar, while watching this in his room, was very jealous of John.


	4. In One Moment

After the production crew left the room, both Maria and John didn't know what to say. John started to head out the door when Maria stopped him.

"Don't you want to say something to me?"

Of course he did. He wanted to tell her how he felt. How he thought about her every day. How he couldn't get her out of his mind. But something told him not to say all of that…just not yet.

"Yeah. I'll see you out there?"

"That's not the answer I was looking for. How about 'I forgive you?'"

"Oh yeah! Well…..I really didn't do anything."

Maria couldn't believe it! He was totally blaming her for everything. Suddenly a side of Maria came out that no one ever thought would came out.

"You were being such a jerk! A bastard at that! You got mad when I kissed Randy! I hope you know now that the kiss I gave Randy was for you!"

John was in complete and utter shock. The kiss was for him? So she felt the same way! He was so happy! But he didn't show it on the outside. Then Maria walked out the door and slammed it on her way out. John sat down on the bench thinking about the text he saw on Maria's phone.

**Divababe: Trish I gotta tell ya something hun**

**Stratusfactiongiver09: Oh tell me tell me!**

**Divababe: I think I like John.**

**Stratusfactiongiver09: OMG! Were talking about John Cena right? WWE champ?**

**Divababe: Got that right. I cant get him out of my mind Trish! Wat do I do?**

**Stratusfactiongiver09: Here's wat I say. Ask him out. He's single anyways. But first watch 5 questions and brush up on him. Hey I g2g vince needs something! Later babe!**

John couldn't help himself. He felt a tear run down his cheek. He cant be crying. He's a guy! He had to tell her. So he ran out of the locker room, just to see her go into the ladies locker room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria tried so hard not to cry as she made her way to the girls locker room. She couldn't believe what she said. She desperately wanted to go back and apologize again just so she could kiss him again. On the way she ran into, none other then, Randy.

"Hey babe where ya goin? Need another warmup?"

"Shut up Randy and leave me the fuck alone."

"Woah! Our little diva has lashed out! Now tell me, what's on your mind?"

Maria wanted to slap him so hard right now. But she had no one else to talk to. She sighed, and began telling him what happened. Randy couldn't help but smirk as she was telling him this. John finally screwed up with a girl, and now it was his turn to pick up the pieces.

"Well Maria, looks like you have two choices. 1. Wait for John to come back to you, which might be never, and fight off all that sexual tention you have for him. Or 2. Move on to the next best thing."

Randy pointed to himself as he said that. Then Maria felt her arm lift up and smack Randy right across the face.

"God Randy you are such a perv!"

Maria walked away while Randy stood there in aw. As Maria closed the door to the locker room someone burst in. John stood there.

"John this is the ladies locker room! Get out!"

"Not till I get what I want."

John started walking towards Maria to kiss her, but she stepped back.

"John! We have a match in 30 minutes, and I still gotta shower!"

Maria actually didn't need to. She had no reason to. But she wanted John to leave.

"You have no reason to shower do you?"

How could John know that? John kept speaking.

"Listen here. I don't know why but I love you Maria. That's right. L-O-V-E you. I cant stop thinking about you. And if I can't have you, then I don't know what I'm going to do. And judging the kisses we had, I know you feel the same way."

Maria desperately wanted to jump into Johns arms and kiss him again. She wanted to be his and only his. But something kept her back.

"I….I have to shower."

As Maria turned to go to the bathroom, John grabbed her arm, turned her around, and kissed her again. Maria tried to fight it off, but gave in. John then knew that he had been victorious. Maria let out a slight groan from her mouth as Johns lips moved from her lips to her neck. Maria couldn't stop him. He was to powerful. Maria finally said the words John had waited so long to hear.

"Oh John. You don't know how much I love you back."

Suddenly, Maria had a very good reason to shower.


	5. Betrayal At The Hands Of Betrayal

Maria got out of the shower and looked at the clock. They only had 2 minutes till they had to go on! John was sleeping on the bench when she got out.

"John get up we have 2 minutes!"

John got up and looked around. He found his clothes and got dressed. Maria grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the door.

"Woah slow down roadrunner!"

Then Cena's music hit. Now they had to hurry.

"Shit Cena come on!"  
Before they went out John stole a quick kiss then went out, leaving Maria there. He realized she had to be out there also so she ran out there and looked all cool. They made it to the ring without trouble. Lita mouthed 'what took you so long?' to Maria once she got on the apron. Maria didn't bother to answer her. The match started with John and Edge in the ring. Every time Cena got punched, or chopped for that matter, Maria couldn't help but feel bad for the champ. Even she knew how it was going to end, she still didn't want to see him like that. Before she knew it, she had to get in the ring. She did her spoof, basically letting Lita throw her around like a rag doll. The match ended w/ John FUing Lita and Maria tagging in to take the pin. After the match, Maria wanted so bad to kiss John, right in front of the crowd. Instead, she gave him a hug and raised his hand in victory. After John did his spoof, they headed to the back.

"Well babe, I have to say, you did well."

"Come on! You did most of the work."

"So I have to ask. Are you my girlfriend now?"

Maria didn't know what to say to that. Yeah they had a quickie in the locker room, but does that mean she really wanted him? Before Maria could think, she said something that had John confused.

"Can I think on it?"

John was taken back. Think on it? How much time did she need?

"Think on it….umm….ok. I'll be in my room..you know where that is."

"Course. Uhhh…bye!"

Maria ran off before she could make a fool of herself. Why couldn't she have said yes? God she was so stupid! She decided to say yes. She turned around to chase John to tell her yes, but instead would find out how she thought he felt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was hurt by the words that Maria had said.

'_Can I think on it? Why does she need to think? I bet Randy has something to do with this!'_

John started to head to Randy's room when he ran into Trish.

"Hey John what's up?"

"Trish I need your help. Could you help me?"

"Sure babe. Whatever you want."

Trish did a wink. She remember exactly what Randy told her to do earlier today..

_Randy asked her to his room so he could ask her something. He wanted her to help hi steal Maria from John. Trish knew how Maria felt about John so she refused right away. But when Randy started right into her eyes, she had to give in. His deep blue eyes made her weak at the knees. So she agreed. _

"Does Maria like me or not?"

Trish knew exactly how to do this. And it was perfect since she heard Maria turning the corner.

"I don't know, but I know how you can know if you like her or not."

"But I….."

Then Trish kissed him. He wasn't giving much back, but any kiss she got these days was great. She could just feel Maria's eyes on them. Trish pulled away just as John looked back to see Maria turn the corner and run away.


	6. A Lie In The 1st Degree

"Trish what the hell?"

John ran away from Trish to go chase Maria down. Trish couldn't help but let a tear fall down her cheek. Randy came up behind her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"You did good my little spy."

"Fuck off Randy. I don't want to do this."

"Awww but you were all for it just minutes ago. Trust me it will pay off in the end. You'll have John, while I will have Maria."

Trish loved the sound of that, but she had to avoid Maria at all costs. She left Randy standing there while she went to the women's locker room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"God Maria slow down I have to talk to you!"

John wondered how Maria could walk so fast in those heels. Either she had practice, or they hurt her feet really bad and she needed to take them off. Maria whipped around in the middle of the hall. Torrie, Victoria, Carlito, and Shelton were all standing in the hall also.

"What do want to talk about John? About you going behind my back and kissing Trish when you told me you had feelings for me! And to think, I loved you back! You bastard go back to that hell hole they call Smackdown!"

Then Maria turned down the hall, leaving John feel all eyes on him.

"Why John why? You told me that you loved her!" Torrie walked away, Victoria at her heels.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" John yelled at the girls. They stopped in their tracks and turned around.

"Fine. Explain." Victoria said with a mean look on her face. Carlito and Shelton suck around cause they had nothing better to do. So John told them everything. From his encounter w/ Maria in the locker room (he left out the sex part) to the part where Trish kissed him.

"Dude go tell her! You can't sit around and wait for her!" Carlito implied.

So John ran to catch up with Maria, only to see that she had moved on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was to upset to notice that she ran into Randy in the hall.

"Well what happened to that smile on your face hun?"

Randy looked right into Maria's eyes. He always got lost in them. Maria felt a werid sense of attraction toward the cocky star. Maria explained it to him through her tears. Randy couldn't help but smile inside. His plan was folding out perfectly.  
"Now that just doesn't sound like John! He usually doesn't stop till he gets what he wants. How dare he put you through this!"  
Maria couldn't help but hug him. She needed someone to hug, and she wasn't going to Trish to ask.

"Its just that….I thought…Trish was my….friend!"

Randy knew that she was at her weakest point right now. Meaning that she would give in to a kiss.

"Look at me babe. Please."

Just as she did he went in for the kiss. Maria couldn't help but feel so….at peace. There was something about him that made her think of John. She didn't want this. But as she finally gave away to the kiss, she saw John staring right at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John couldn't believe what he was seeing. But something told him at was all Randy's doing. He walked up and pushed Maria to the side.

"You two-timing backstabbing bastard!"

John pinned him against the wall and punched him. He hit him in the center of his mouth. But he wanted more. Much more. He pumbled him to the ground and starting hitting him like there was no tomorrow. He felt Maria's hands around his waist. She found the strength to pull him off Randy and push him away.

"John this is not how you should react!"  
"Then how should I react to seeing my girl kiss another guy!"

"So you think I forgot all about you and Trish!"

"I didn't kiss her! I asked her if you liked me and she just kissed me! It's not my fault! But that doesn't mean you can go running off to that…that cocky ass!"  
Randy was still quivering on the floor, blood coming from his mouth.

"Well we can't leave him like that! He needs medical attention!"

"Well what are we going to say what happened to him? Is he your new boy toy?"

Maria had to clear things up with John before she could get on with Randy.

"The same thing happened to me John. It was all Randy. God I was so weak, I didn't know what to do. I am really sorry John. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

John still had so much anger building up inside him. He wanted to choke Randy till he was dead on the floor. He knew what he was going to say, but he wanted to tease Maria a little bit more.

"Can I think on it?"

Maria smiled, knowing that he had. She gave him a quick kiss, then turned her attention to Randy.

"Now for a cover story, I say…."

It wasn't till then the cops came in, with Shane at their side.

"John I'm really sorry."

"For what?"

One of the cops stepped forward and cuffed John.

"Wait…what the hell?"

The next words out of the cops mouth made Cena even madder and Maria drop to her knees.

"Ms. Stratus is suing you for sexual harassment."


	7. An Unwelcome Guest

Maria's jaw dropped to the floor, along with her whole body. John was shaking from the accusation.

"I didn't do anything to that bitch!"

At the perfect time, Trish came running in.

"No no no no no no! That's the wrong guy! The one I accused was the guy on the floor!"

Trish pointed to Randy, who was fully conscious and totally confused.

"Ms. Stratus, can you explain why he has been bleeding?"

"Uhhhh…John! He knew what happened and was…defending me! Maria came in because….I don't know why! Just arrest Randy!"

The cops took off the cuffs and headed toward Randy.

"We can't arrest him now. He needs medical attention."

The cops lifted Randy off the floor and led him out the door. Randy looked back and gave a nasty look behind him at Trish who was behind him.

"Damn John I'm really sorry…"

John pushed Shane out the door saying its ok. He shut the door and turned to Maria.

"Well that was a close one!"

Looking back he didn't notice that Maria was crying. John wasn't good at consoling girls when they were crying. He knelt down and locked eyes with hers.

"What's wrong babe?"

Maria didn't want to tell him. She realized that she and John could never be together. He was a main eventer and she was just an interviewer. But she didn't tell him that. Instead she lied.

"It's just that….I was scared…..scared I would never see you again."

"Nothing could keep me from you babe. You know that. Now I got to get my stuff packed then we can leave OK?"

John kissed her on the forehead and left her on the floor. Maria let one more tear fall till she stood up and reached for the door. She walked toward the locker room when she was stopped by Amy.

"Maria! Oh my god are you OK? Hun talk to me!"

But she didn't want to talk. She kept walking to the Diva room. Then Candace stepped in. "Hun you can't go in the locker room. Umm…something happened there so….yeah!"

Maria stepped around her and opened the door to the room. She saw someone that she thought she left in the past.

"Thought I would find you in here."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John got back to his room and packed his things. Adam knocked on the door and let himself in.

"Dude that was so fuckin close! What the hell happened back there?"

"Just a little mishap that's all."

Adam knew that wasn't the whole story, but let it go anyways.

"So we're all going out tonight to go to a club. Bring your girlfriend with! Wow, never thought I would ever say those words to you!"

John playfully punched Adam and shooed him out of the room. As he did, he got a text from an anonymous person.

**JoustinJustin: I M about 2 steal ur girl better hurry and cum save her.**

Who the hell was this guy? He figured it was just a prank from one of the guys in the locker room. But he figured he would go check on Maria just in case. He walked, no ran toward the locker room. As he reached the door he heard a familiar male voice behind the door.


	8. Face To Face

Trish was behind Randy as cops ushered him into the medical room. 2 cops stayed out to question Trish.

"So how did this man sexually harass you?"

Trish suddenly realized that she couldn't do this to Randy. If it reached Vince Randy might be fired. And Trish would live with the guilt forever. So she decided to lie for the upteenth time tonight.

"Does sexual harassment mean just a playful kiss?"

The cops sighed. They knew this was an open and shut case.

"No, it doesn't. We better go tell the others that this was all pointless."

The cops walked away from the 6-time Women's champ. Trish let out a big sigh as soon as the cops turned the corner. She wished that this night would come to an end as soon as it had begun. As soon as she saw the cops walk out of the room, she slowly went in to see Randy. He gave her the most evil stare he ever gave someone.

"Randy I can't do this. Find someone else to save your ass."

"But let me get this straight. You screw me over, but then save me. What is up with you chicks!"

Trish couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll figure out soon enough."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria's jaw dropped as soon as she walked into the room. She thought she would never see him again.

"How did you…..why are you here?"

"What? Cant a man see his girl?"

He came over and put his hands around her waist. She missed those hands. But she couldn't. She pushed him away.

"I can't do this anymore. I already have a boyfriend. You're going to have to go back to…"

"I don't want to. That means being away from you! Listen, I talked to Vince today, and he could sign me ASAP. We could be together again. Admit it, you missed me."

She didn't want to, but she did. His big muscles around her when they fell asleep together, his scent on his clothes, and his lips. They were so soft. And they always had a taste of mint on them. He moved closer to her. Just inches away from her lips. Before anything could happen, John came in through the door. Maria couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. She moved away and stood in between John and…..

"Batista, why are you here?"


	9. A Devious Plan

First, I would like to thank **xxHardcoregirlxx, MissPhilippinesSuperStar, LULUCENA7, Sandra Moore and angel chick1589 **for the great reviews you guys have sent me. And to everyone else who has read the story! Thanks!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria felt aquward being between Batista and John. She walked toward John and kissed him lightly on the lips. She knew Dave hated it, so she just wanted to make him mad.

"John, you know Dave….right?"

John and Dave had a very intense stare down for at least 2 minutes.

"Yeah, I know him. Royal Rumble 2004."

Dave somehow got a smile on his face. He also remembered. He had beat John that night.

"I remember too. I beat you didn't I?"

John felt anger swell up inside him for the millionth time that night. Maria let out an aquward cough.

"Well…..I'm uh….going to go pack! See you later John. Dave…"

Maria gave him a death look. She kissed John again. This time though it was a big passionate kiss. She could feel Dave get angry. She pulled away and walked out the door. As soon as that door closed, Johns defensive side came out.

"So your that jousitn Justin person?"

"Yeah. It's my friends screen name. If I used mine, you would know who I was. But you better step aside. I'm here to claim what's mine."

Dave walked passed him and opened the door to go out.

"You're her past Dave. There's no way in hell she'll take you back after what you did to her."

Dave cringed at the thought of that. He wished he had never done it. He remembered it so well, it scared him.

_Dave had been dating Maria for 1 year exactly on that day. Instead of being with her, he got drunk and was with some lady from the bar. He started making out with her in the hotel room. Maria came in and caught the two. She screamed and threw the lady out of the hotel room. She then threw a wine bottle at Dave and it hit him in the head. _

"_How could you do this to me! And on our anniversary!"_

"_Baby listen, it wasn't my fault."_

_Maria clearly knew he was drunk. She packed her things and heard to the room where the rest of the divas were staying._

"_Baby please don't go."_

_She turned around and said something that made Dave snap back to reality._

"_I'm not your baby anymore. We're through."_

Dave snapped back to the present. This time John was closer then he remembered.

"If you lay one finger on her, I'm coming after you."

John pushed him out of the way and walked to Maria's room. Dave wanted so bad to choke the living daylights out of John. He hated him since he debuted on SD! He was this white kid who thought he could rap. He didn't know anything about the wrestling biz till he came in. Dave walked on till he saw Randy in his room. He heard what happened between John and him and figured he was mad.

"Hey Randy?"

Randy looked up to see one of his best buds.

"Dave what's up?"

"I have a plan, and if it works out, we both will get what we want.

As soon as Dave told Randy what the plan was, Randy immediately agreed.


	10. Suprise Suprise

Here's chapter 10! Thank you to everyone that gave me good reviews! And thanks to the people who have been reading the story!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you with me?"

Randy shook his head up and down. He couldn't wait to put the plan into action.

"Definitely! Let's start now!"

Randy got up, only to be pulled down by Dave again. He let out a shriek of pain.

"Slow down Randy! We got to let their relationship deepen! If we do it now, it won't have as big of effect."

"Ugh, your right. Damn it Dave! Why do you got to make me wait!"

"Its better that way my friend. Don't worry, it will pay off."

Dave walked out of Randy's room, wit ha big smile on his face. He couldn't wait to start the plan. But Randy had his own plan waiting in his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria met John in his room. She made sure to knock first.

"Come in babe."

As soon as she came in she ran into Johns arms.

"I take it your ready then?"

"Of course. But they separated the start again, so I'm riding with the divas. Meet you at the hotel?"

Of course. See you there!"

With her separation, he left her with a long, passionate kiss. Maria walked out and started to head down the hall. John knew that he couldn't let her go. She was too good for him. But he had to make the best of it. He packed his things and headed to the cars. He was carpooling with Adam, Shelton, Johnny, the Spirit Squad and Jeff Hardy. He got in the car and got his seat. Jeff was the first to talk to him.

"So you and Maria…….do you guys have a little thing going on?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean come on, I'm in love with her!"

"Love's a strong word dude. But I'm happy for you."

As soon as the other guys got in the car, they headed to the hotel. And the whole time, John couldn't get Maria off his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria had her things in her hand when she ran into Trish.

"Maria I can explain…"

"Well don't. I'm tired of your excuses. I thought you were my friend. Guess not."

Maria shoved passed Trish and walked to the door. But Trish caught up with her and pinned her to the wall.

"Listen here Maria. Randy told me to! You know I'm weak when it comes to his eyes! Please Maria, you got to forgive me! I mean, you got John anyways!"

Maria really wanted to forgive Trish. And she saved Johns ass.

"Fine. I could never be mad at you."  
The two friends hugged and headed for the car. They met up with Victoria and Torrie.

"Whets going on girls?"

They all giggled and headed for the car. When they got in Maria remembered that she forgot her phone back in the locker room.

"Oh shit I forgot my phone! I got to go get it!"

"No you stay here. I'll get it for you." Amy offered up.

She left the car and got Maria's phone. When she got back outside, the car had left.

'_Great. Thanks for waiting guys! Now where am I going to get a ride now?'_

"Need a lift?"

Amy walked toward the car and got in.

"Take me to the Marriot."

She looked at the driver, and screamed till she got knocked out by a foul smell.


	11. The Name That Shocked The World

It was 8 A.M the next day and Amy still wasn't back. Maria and the rest of the divas were freaking out. They tried to have the driver wait for Amy, but he couldn't. He had to return the car to his dealer. Maria called Vince and made sure that Amy had a ride, but Vince didn't pick up. All the stars were in the lobby, with Vince in the middle.

"OK guys, Amy is missing. I called the local police here and they're going to go looking for her. As for us, everyone get in their cars and drive around town. See if you can spot Amy anywhere. Go!"

Everyone split up and Maria ran to John.

"Maria it's ok. We'll find her."

"It's all my fault! If I didn't forget my phone, if I went to go get it…."

"Babe it's not your fault. No one could have prevented it. Well…maybe Amy if she didn't…..never mind! Now Adam's going to ride with us ok?"

Maria nodded her head. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Adam came up in a panic.

"God John come on we got to go! Got to go find Amy! John you're slow come on!"

Adam grabbed the keys from John and headed for the car. Maria and John ran after him, John in passenger and Maria in the back. They followed Nicky and split on the fork in the road 2 miles up. Maria silently cried to herself.

"Adam slow down! You're going to hurt someone!"

Maria rolled her window down and started screaming Amy's name. Adam finally slowed down and did the same. John stole the Spirit Squads bull horn and was the loudest.

"If anyone sees Amy Dumas, A.K.A Lita please call the police station and turn her in immediately!"

'_I hope she's ok. I can't live without that damn redhead.'_

John fought his tears back. He looked at Adam, who was trying to do the same thing.

"Oh my god Adam pull over! I think I see her!"

Adam put on the brakes right in the middle of the highway. In a ditch, they saw a woman that closely resembled Amy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy woke up in a dark room around 2 A.M she estimated. She still had Maria's phone in her hand.

'_Damn where am I? I better call Vince, tell him I'm OK.'_

"Well if it isn't little Amy."

A man walked toward her slowly. It was dark, so she couldn't identify the man. At least not yet.

"God damn it who are you! Let me free!"

"Guess my little fire ball has some fire left in her."

She finally recognized the voice in an instant.

"Why are you doing this? Who put you up to it?"

"Remember our storyline from a long way back? I really did love you Amy. But as soon as that storyline shifted, so did you. You left me in the dust Amy!"

"Please, don't do whatever you're going to do. This is not the way!"

"Oh it isn't? What is then? Stand back and let Adam have all of you? I need some of you Amy."

The mystery man came over and ripped off Amys shirt.

"No please! I'll do anything!"

"This is the anything."

He knocked her out again, for the second time that night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amy fluttered her eyes, only to see Maria, John and Adam surround her. She looked at her surroundings and found out that she was in a ditch.

"Amy are you OK? Speak!"

"Adam give her time to breathe! Damn it! Ria call Vince and tell him that we found her."

"I…..already…..did." Maria said through her tears. Amy found the strength to put her arms around Maria and gave her a weak hug. Then they heard sirens coming their way. Everyone from RAW came out of their cars and crowded Amy.

"Give her some breathing room for god sakes!"

Cena and Adam lifted her from the ground and brought her to the ambulance. Every diva hovered around her asking questions.

"Ria…here's your phone."

Maria took it and put in her pocket.

"Mam, can you identify the man that did this to you?"

Yes. It was….."

The name that came out of her mouth shocked the whole RAW locker room.

"Matt Hardy."


	12. Betrayal Take Two

Everyone was taken back by what Amy said. Even Amy was taken back!

"Well Ms. Dumas, we're going to have to take you to the hospital. Only one person can come with her."

Maria was about to step in but Adam pushed her out of the way. They closed the ambulance doors and were on their way. Vince turned to the superstars, with a face no one could identify.

"Well, we all have to move on. Go to the airport and go…wherever the hell your going."

Everyone started to walk back to their cars. Maria walked away from everyone out to the middle of the ditch. John followed her.

"Maria slow down! Hun whats wrong?"

"John…..I'm sorry. I don't think we should be together right now."

Those words made John stop in his tracks. Not be together right now? He hoped she didn't mean it.

"Maria what are you talking about? We were meant for eachother."

John moved closer, but Maria pushed him away.

"I mean, with all this happening with Amy, I cant handle it."

"Ria, it's not our fault about what happened to her. All we can do is be there for her. Take one day at a time Ria. Don't think about the future."

Maria put her head to his chest and cried so hard she almost soaked his shirt.

"Hey! You guys going to come with us? Or are you going to stand there and wait for a car to come by and pick you up?"

Nicky took those words back as soon as he said them.

"We'll be there hold up cheerleader!"

Nicky flipped the bird at him and walked away.

"Come on Ria, lets go. Hey I have a question to ask you."

"What?"

"Do you want to go to West Newbury and meet my parents?"

Maria was shocked. So early? She loved him so much she would do anything for him.

"Of course!"

She kissed him on the lips, and headed for the car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish watched the ambulance go down the highway and make a turn. She felt really bad for Amy. She was about to go talk to Maria till she saw Dave in he face.

"What do you want Dave?"

"I want to make a compromise. Me and Randy do."

Randy appeared behind him and gave her that smile he was always famous for.

"Bull shit. You want me involved in something right? Well no. I wont do anything else to hurt Maria or John."

"Oh I think you'll give in."

Randy whispered her the whole plan to Trish. Trish really liked it, but knew that she couldn't do anything like that to Maria.

"Come on. You know you want to."

She did. More then ever. But she knew she couldn't.

"Randy no! Don't you dare!"

"What cha going to do? Tell Vince and get us fired? Go ahead! We wont stay out of it."

Trish knew they wernt lying. She saw John and Maria walk to his car. She was so jealous of Maria. At the time, jealousy took her over.

"I'm in."


	13. A Face From The Past

"When are we going to start?"

"Well, seeing how this relationship is getting more serious fast, we're going to have to do it sooner then later."

Randy smiled to himself. The sooner he can screw Dave over, the better. He just wants Dave to trust him so that Dave won't suspect anything.

"OK. Just tell me when you wanna put the plan into action."

Trish got in the car with the other divas. She was greeted with a sea of confused faces. Lillian was the first to speak up.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. Just about……Dave and Maria! I told Dave not to interfere w/ Maria and John."

Trish was lying through her pearly white teeth. She didn't want to, but the jealousy hadn't worn off yet.

"Good for you!" Candace shouted. "Standing up for Maria like that!"

Trish gave Candace a weak smile. But one diva knew something was up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave and Randy got in their own car. They didn't want any other guy listening to them. Shelton needed a ride, but they drove off right past him. Shelton gave them the bird and swore as they passed.

"Fuck Shelton. Anyways, when are we gonna do this thing?"

"My guess is next week."

"That late? I say the next house show which is Saturday! Come on Dave!"

"Randy! We have to smooth out the wrinkles."

"What wrinkles! The plans perfect!"

"Just wait till next week! Why are you in such a rush?"

He was in a rush to bust Dave's ass. He wanted Maria all to himself. He wouldn't let Dave have her. Not in a million years.

"Whatever man."

For the next 20 miles they rode in silence. Finally Randy turned on the radio.

_Cheers darling_

_Here's to you and your lover boy_

_Cheers darling_

_I got years to wait around for you_

_Cheers darling_

_I've got your wedding bells in my ear_

_Cheers darling_

_You gave me 3 cigarettes to smoke my tears away_

Both Dave and Randy related to those words. But little did Randy know, even though he has a plan to screw Dave over, Dave was going to do the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was driving to the airport, Maria in the passenger seat. She was on the phone with Adam and he was telling her about Amy. After 20 minutes, Maria finally got off the phone.

"Amy's fine. She's not pregnant or anything like that."

"That's very good news. But you know what's even better news?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Maria laughed at that. John tried so hard to be romantic. But he was never that kind of guy. That's why he always asked the divas for advice. Or he would go to Randy or one of the guys. But she had to give him kudos for trying.

"Well I love you too. That's even better news then yours!"

"Haha true that."

"So tell me about your parents."

"Well, my dad has always been into wrestling……"

Maria got lost in his eyes. She always did. But how can't someone get lost in them. And when he smiled, she couldn't help but laugh. His smile and his blue eyes made him look kiddish when he smiled. But that's why she loved him. But because of his looks and body (even though that was half why) she loved his personality and how funny he was without trying to be.

"Hey! You listening?"

"Actually….no. I'm sorry babe, but you're so damn hot!"

"Well thank you. My parents aren't important anyways. How about yours?"

She was going to tell him but they finally reached the airport. They got out of the car and John started to talk about Boston. Someone tapped John on the shoulder. He turned around to see who it was. It was the one person from his past he never wanted to see again.


	14. Another To Join

Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviews I've been getting! Sorry for such the late update on my last chapter. I've been busy! Well I have a little authors note. The mystery woman in this story is based on my friend Ashley. How she looks anyways. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well lookie here. Isn't it my good friend John Cena."

John snarled when she said his name. What she did to him he knew he could never forgive her.

"I'm not your friend anymore Courtney."

"Come on John. What happened was a long time ago. I'm past it."

"Because you weren't the victim of what happened Court. Why are you here anyways?"

"I'm on my way to Miami. My friend Lisa is throwing a big party down there. I take it your going to Boston?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just wondering! Gosh don't have a cow!"

John couldn't help but have a slight attraction toward Courtney again. Her big light blue eyes and her blonde hair made her look like a true California girl, even thought she was from Missouri. She was visiting West Newbury for the summer when he met her. She stayed in West Newbury for the next couple months to be with him. She moved to California for her job and stayed there. Maria walked up behind him with their bags.

"Courtney have you met my girlfriend Maria?"

Maria looked at Courtney and immediately got worried. This was the type of girl that John hung around with back stage before her. But he would never go back to her right?

"Maria huh? You're the ditzy interviewer from the Diva Search right?"

"I'm not ditzy! That's just how Vince wants me to be. John we need to catch our flight. Grab the bags?"

Before she turned Maria gave Courtney an evil stare. Courtney got a smirk on her face just like Randy's.

"Nice meeting you. Later John."

She blew John a kiss and walked away.

"John! Who the hell was that!"

"I'll explain to you later. Like, on the plane?"

He kissed her softly on the lips as they checked their bags in.

"You have nothing to be worried about babe."

But Maria didn't think that was the case.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney watched John and Maria go inside the airport. She got her own bags checked and went inside too. She missed John so much. To see him again made her feel great. She regretted every thing that she did to him. How she betrayed him was a different story. The thought immediately came to her mind.

_John had been out of town for months. Courtney and John left on a bad note before he left for OVW. She was lonely, so she started dating his best friends. Yes, friends as in plural. He came back to West Newbury after 5 months and knocked on her door._

"_John! Oh this isn't a good time..."_

"_Babe I made it! I'm in the WWE!"_

_He kissed her, but she had a familiar scent on her. He pushed her back to find his best friend coming out of her room with a towel around his waist. 3 more of his friends followed._

"_You whore!"_

_He pushed her into the closet door and drove back to his house. He left her crying by the closet door thinking about what she did. That night, she left John a message on his phone and ran away to California. She hadn't been seen in West Newbury since._

She snapped out of it when her brother tapped her on the shoulder.

"So you saw him right? Where is he going?"

"He's going back to West Newbury with Maria."

Her bothers friend came up behind him.

"You know what you have to do."

"I can't go back. You have to!"

"What did you agree to?"

She had been defeated. She knew she had to go back.

"But I have to go to..."

"We'll go for you. I'll tell Lisa there was a last minute business trip that you ha to go on. You don't do this, I know someone who will beat your ass straight."

A girl came up behind him. She seemed determined to do the plan, but had fear and worry in her eyes.

"Fine Randy. I'll go."

"That's my lil sis."


	15. Full Of Suprises

Maria and John were sitting by their gate waiting for their flight. Maria didn't want to bring Courtney up. Apparently she hurt John in some way. She decided not to bring her up. But she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hey babe I gotta to go the bathroom."

"OK be back soon."

She got out of her seat and made her way to the bathroom. She signed a few autographs here and there. When she got in there she found Courtney freshening up.

"Well look who's here."

"I don't really know you Courtney. And I don't want to get the wrong impression of you. But from what I can tell, you're a real bitch."

Courtney was taken back from Maria's comment. She couldn't believe that John was with……her. She wanted John back so bad, but knew she couldn't have him. Courtney acted calm and fired back.

"Good one miss diva search. Guess we better not have a fight on the plane right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Change of plans. I'm going to Boston."

Maria could feel her face get hot. She couldn't believe it! She just wanted to piss her off.

"What happened to Miami?"

"I told you, change of plans."

Courtney gave Maria a nice fake smile. It was her you-cant-stop-me smile. She closed her powder case and put it back in her purse.

"By Ria."

Maria couldn't help but pull Courtney's hair and pull her to the floor. Courtney shrieked at the instant pain.

"1. Only John can call me that. 2. You better stay away from me and John in West Newbury or I'll do worse."

Maria stepped on Courtney and made her way out of the bathroom. She joined John and kissed him on the cheek.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to do some unfinished business."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Courtney laid on the cold hard bathroom floor. Her head hurt from the sudden pull of her hair. At least her head didn't hit the floor. She rolled over and yelled so loud she thought the whole airport could hear her. She slowly got up and headed for the door. Trish came in and the door slammed into Courtney's nose. But Trish didn't notice.

"My god Courtney you're so fuckin slow! What the hell happened to you?"

"It was the damn Maria. She pulled me down to the floor."

"Maria? She is the weakest diva in the business! How could you…"

But Trish stopped there. She saw that she had hurt Courtney emotionally. Suddenly it all hit her. What she was doing to Maria was wrong. She slid down the door and burst into tears. But Courtney had no remorse. She lifted Trish's head and slapped her.

"Snap into it Trish! You are doing this no matter what! You back out, Dave and Randy will be on your back for as long as you can remember!"

Trish slapped Courtney back.

"I don't want to do this because I don't like John anymore!"

Courtney slapped Trish back, this time even harder.  
"My god are you serious! Then who do you like you little bitch!"

Trish punched Courtney on the left side of her face, causing her to fall to the floor.

"I like Dave you little whore."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dave and Randy were in the airport store looking at stuff to buy.

"Dude what are ya going to get for Samantha?"

"I dunno man. Maybe a nice mug?"

"Dude you don't know girls at all."

Dave came over with a beautiful necklace. He had another one in his hand, and both were identical.

"Here. Take this one."

"Thanks man. You gonna give that one to Angie?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can patch things up."

They both went up to pay for their stuff. The lady checking them out noticed them and asked for an autograph. They happily gave it to her. As they walked out, they started walking.

"Did you see that thing on the side of her face? My god you could land a plane on that!"

"And her breath! How rancid was that?"

They passed by the gate for Boston and saw John and Maria watching the news on the TV screen holding hands. Then they saw Courtney walking out of the bathroom all beat up, with Trish following. A crowd immediately formed around them. Randy and Dave made their way towards them.

"Sis what happened to you? God you cant go to Boston like that! God I'm gonna have to get you a later flight."

He helped her up and walked her to the little emergency thing they had in the airport. Dave knelt and held Trish's face in his hands.

"What happened?"

But Trish didn't say a word. She knew if she spilt Dave would never believe her. So she lied.

"Got in a fight with some random bitch. She's gone though so don't try to look for her."

Dave helped her up also and followed Randy to the emergency thing.

"You don't want to do this do you?" Dave whispered in Trish's ear.

"Damn right."

"I know how to get you out of it."

Dave told her something that she wanted to hear. Dave pulled her into a storage room and locked the door. They didn't come out for a while. Once they were done, Dave and Trish came out, both with their hair a mess and clothes disheveled.

"So, do you agree?"

"More then ever babe."


	16. It Can't Work

John and Maria finally reached Boston after a long flight. They were greeted by flashing bulbs, courtesy of the paparazzi. John asked them to leave, but yet they still followed.

"God I hate these guys."

"I know what they want."

Maria turned John around and gave him a quick passionate kiss. It was long enough so that all the paparazzi took their pictures. They nodded their thanks and walked away.

"Ria, you can't always give into them."

"But you know I'm as softie!"

John laughed and gave her another kiss. This time it was longer and more meaningful. When they got their bags and exited the airport, they were greeted with a limo.

"John did you do this?"

"Uhhh…..no actually I didn't."

They got in and headed for the Cena household. All the while John filled in quickly about his family. Once again, she got lost in his eyes. She didn't really care. But she knew that he had to meet her parents sooner or later. Within 30 minutes, they pulled into the driveway.

"Ready for mayhem?"

"Yea sure…"

John let Maria out first, and then let himself out. He saw his brother head toward him.

"Johnny what's up my man?"

"J-Boog what's going on with you?"

They did they're little man thing, then John turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"This is my girl Maria."

J-Boog gave her a brief look over, and then looked worried. He walked away while yelling something to the family.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. Let's go."

When John and Maria reached the backyard, his whole family was there. All eyes were on the new couple. John saw his dad grow mad. Then he remembered something he should have thought about before. His mom was the first to speak.

"Well! Isn't this a lovely surprise! John, who is this lovely lady."

"I'm Maria. It's nice to meet you Mrs.Cena."

She shook her hand with fear growing in her. John's mom called over John's dad, but he wouldn't move. Finally he moved to John and whispered loud enough so that Maria could hear.

"Stop bring whores to my house."

Maria ran away crying. John gave his dad an evil look.

"What the hell dad! I love her!"

"You loved Courtney what's the difference?"

"Courtney hurt me dad! I know Maria would never do that!"

He ran after Maria, but couldn't find her. He saw that she left him a note on the front porch.

'_The guy didn't take my luggage to your room yet. I'm on my way to my home. I don't think this can work with me and your family John. I love you, but this could never work._

_Your little whore,_

_Maria.'_

John could feel tear drops on the letter. He ripped the paper to shreds, and screamed so loud his voice got sore. Somehow, he couldn't hold back his tears. He cried into the scraps of the letter, and stayed there crying until sunset, knowing he could never get her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was in the airport, trying to hide her tears. She wanted everything to work, but she knew it couldn't. She was waiting for her flight when something on the news caught her attention.

"_In other news, A WWE superstar is hospitalized after a devastating car crash. WWE Champion John Cena collided with an 18 wheeler carrying gas for trains on the main highway leading to the airport. The driver of the 18 wheeler is in critical condition. Doctors do not know how serious Cenas condition is, and whether he will be able to wrestle again."_

Maria's jaw dropped to the floor. She got up to go to the hospital, but someone was in her way. It was Courtney, and she didn't look good.

"Where ya going sunshine?"

"Johns hurt. I have to go see him!"

"But your plane is leaving now. You have to go home."

She pushed her onto the entrance of the plane.

"Courtney please don't do this! I need to see him!"

Courtney felt so guilty, but still did the plan anyways.

"Close the door."

The flight attendants closed the door. She saw tears stroll down Maria's cheeks. She immediately regretted her decision. She ran back to the airport, and let herself break down in front of everyone in the airport. But she had to do the plan. Otherwise, Randy would kill her. And she didn't mean that in the kidding way.


	17. It Will Never Be The Same

**Editors note: **Hola! I gotta skip a couple months in the story I'm sorry! There will be brief explanations during the story. Still, thanks for all the reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unforgiven**

Maria was walking backstage, sulking as usual. She hadn't been the same since February. She regretted not getting off the plane to go see him. If she just shoved Courtney out of the way. That damn flight attendant. Being on the same show as John has been hell for her. She had tried to ignore him at all costs. But it's been hard. One time she had to do an interview with him, and that wasn't pretty. It was fights before and after the promo. But tonight was different somehow. She wasn't watching where she was walking and walked right into John. He stared down at her with fire in his eyes.

'_Guess he hasn't gotten over it yet.'_

She stepped back and started walking again. But John grabbed her wrist and pulled back.

"Don't think your getting away that easy."

"John please let go."

"Not till you tell me what happened."

"It was Courtney..."

"Oh don't blame Court for this! You could have gotten off that plane and you knew it. I loved you Maria. Why did you run?"

Maria felt tears run down her cheeks. She couldn't help it anymore.

"I couldn't take it! You and I were so different and I was…..scared."

"Why! It didn't matter if we were different! You shouldn't have cared about my family! They didn't matter! What were you scared about?"

"I don't know!"

She slapped him. She didn't know why she did, but she did. She immediately regretted doing just that after she did it. She stepped back and ran to her room. John stood there in shock. Courtney walked up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Another run in babe?"

"Yeah. At least my girlfriend went to visit me in the hospital."

Courtney forgot about that day totally. It came back to her clear as crystal.

_Courtney walked into John's room. He was sitting up watching coverage about his own crash. She hesitated, but went ahead._

"_Scary isn't it?"_

_John looked at her, and then looked back to the TV again._

"_Where's Maria?"_

"_I saw her in the airport. She saw the news, shrugged her shoulders, and walked onto the plane. It seemed she didn't care. I'm sorry John."_

_But she wasn't. It was just how she planned it. But seeing that single tear roll down John's cheek broke her heart. She wanted to call Maria's phone and tell her to get her ass to the hospital, but it was too late._

"_She didn't care…"_

_Those words echoed in his head for a long time. He knew that was the end of it._

"_Court come here."_

_She walked to his bed and sat down. She was greeted wit ha passionate kiss._

"_The past is the past. Come back to me."_

_She took him in a second._

She shook her head. Coming back to reality she realized she was all alone in the hall. When she made sure there was no one there, she got on her knees, and cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Randy was on the phone with Dave in his locker room.

"Can you still believe what Maria did?"

"Yeah we couldn't bring out the plan."

"Who cares about that? Maria totally left John!"

"Why do you care? Your sister got what she wanted! And I got what I wanted!"

Randy heard Trish giggle in the background. He figured they were in her locker room.

"Whatever man. I gotta get ready. Later."

He hung up the phone and set it on the bench. He reviewed that day in his head.

_Randy was watching the TV in the airport. His and Dave's jaw dropped. His sister called him._

"_All is said and done my brother."_

"_No Courtney. Don't go."_

"_Babe! Maria totally didn't care! She just got on the plane! This is my chance!"_

_Maria got on the plane? Why wasn't she running through the airport to catch a taxi?_

"_Go for it."_

_He hung up the phone. He felt so bad for even thinking about the plan. But he couldn't do anything now. Maria left John and that was her fault. He wondered why she left though…_

He came back to Jonathan in his room.

"Randy you're on in 10."

"Thanks man."

Jonathan left Randy's room in confusion. As Randy left his room, he could hear Maria crying. Hearing her cry made a tear run down his cheek.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish tried to get Dave off of her, but he wouldn't budge.

"Dave I gotta warm up!"

"But we just did 15 minutes ago!"

"Not that warm up! An actual warm up!"

Fine then!"

He kissed her and walked out of the room. Trish suddenly got a text from Maria.

**BrokenToAMillionPieces: I kno wat I have 2 do.**

Trish got confused.

**StratusfactionGiver: Waddya mean babe?**

**BrokenToAMillionPieces: Johns going to SD. All because of me.**

Finally Trish figured out what she was going to do. She was not going to leave the company like that! She shut her phone and ran into the hall. Jonathan grabbed her and pushed her the other way.

"Jon no not now!"

"Your match! Go go go go!"

Before her song hit, tears streaked down her cheeks. Not because this was her last match (even though that was part of it) Maria was going to cost John the title.


	18. The Biggest Mistake Of Her Life

**Editors Note: **Hey guys! This may be my last chapter for a while. gasp! I know. Why you ask? I have to do this saint report thing for school and the rough draft is due the 16th. It has to be 5 pages long and all that good stuff. But till then, I'll update as much as I can! Thank you guys for the great reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Trish had just finished her match with Amy. She was hugging all the divas the moment she walked backstage. As she held the Women's Title in her hands, she felt so happy then. Then she remembered she had to get to Maria before John's match. She said her goodbyes and told the divas that she'd meet up with them later. As she ran to Maria's room, she briefly talked to DX, Ric Flair, Carlito, Adam, and Randy. She reached Maria as she was leaving her room.

"Maria you have to stop."

"Nothing can stop me."

"Maria your doing the wrong thing!"

Maria turned around with tears in your eyes.

"Do you know how it feels not to be loved back by a person you loved? Knowing that you probably will never be forgiven? Having someone hate you every second of the day? No you don't! Having John go to Smackdown will help both him and me! And you cant stop me!"

Trish ran up to Maria and slapped some sense into her. Maria looked shocked that her friend would do such a thing.

"How stupid can you be?! Having John go to Smackdown right now is the worst decision to make ever! His movie is about to come out! Having him as the champ will help the movie do good in the theatre! You do this Maria, you will regret it your whole life."

Trish walked away to make sure she didn't say anything she would regret saying. Maria stood there to think for a moment. She knew what she had to do. She walked out to the arena, and made the biggest mistake of her life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John was in his room with Courtney giving him a massage. She thanked God for giving her a second chance with John. Vince also told her that night that she could start going out to all his matches. And just a month ago, she was made a RAW diva. She felt good knowing that she and John would now be together for a long time.

"Ready to go champ?"

"I'm not champ yet, but I will be soon. Come on, we're going to be late."

She followed her man out the door. They bet Adam and Amy at the entrance to the arena.

"You had a decent run Adam."

"Better then last time. Hope Vince lets me get it back after the movie is said and done."

"You never know."

Amy walked over to Courtney and started talking to her.

"Can you believe the things guys talk about?"

"Suprisingly, yes."

"So how are you and John?"

"Great thanks for asking!"

Then Adams music hit. They said their goodbyes then he headed to the ring.

"Make sure you have Maria stay away from me tonight ok Court?"

"Of course."

They got a quick kiss in before Cenas music hit. He did his thing, kissed Courtney in the middle of the ring, and the match started. Tables, ladders, and chairs went flying. Courtney did her spoof with Amy. Basically getting in a catfight with Amy with the end having both of them knocked out. John saw what happened and knew something was going to go wrong. Cena got on the ladder to get the title.

'_This is it. Nothing can ruin this.'_

Until he saw Maria run down the aisle. John stared in aw as she came into the ring. The next thing that happened shocked the whole WWE locker room. She pushed over the ladder John was on, pushed Adam up the ladder and made him grab the WWE title. Maria had just screwed John out of the championship. All the while, Trish was at the entrance of the arena, on her knees crying.


	19. Face The Facts, No Matter How Painful

Maria looked at what she had done if front of the millions of Canadians booing her. John was shocked as hell, Amy stood there in disgust, and Adam couldn't find an emotion. Maria ran to the back and ran into Coach.

"Maria what the hell have you done?"

"Coach please……"

"Vince is not happy. He is considering on firing you. You better pray to God that this will blow over soon."

He turned and left Maria with a load of RAW stars yelling at her.

"You ruined everything Maria you bitch!" Torrie spat her.

"What's you problem?" Carlito asked.

"Do you even know how much jeopardy you have put the WWE in?" Candace said in disgust.

"The years I have been around I have never seen anyone do anything that horrible in my life." Ric said.

Trish came up behind all of them. She walked straight up to her, the Women's belt running into Maria's shoulder. Trish stared right into her eyes.

"I'm mad Maria. Mad at you for what you have done to the company, let alone John. But I'm mad at myself, because I couldn't have stopped you. Your possessed Maria. Jealousy has gotten the best of you. I'm glad I'm leaving the WWE. I don't have to stick around for the disgust you have portrayed."

Then she slapped her. It was the hardest she had ever felt in her WWE career. Every star left their last impressions on her as they left her in the hall. Maria knew she had tears, but they wouldn't come out. Then Courtney came up behind her and speared her into the wall.

"What the fuck are you thinking! You little jealous bitch! You ruined everything!"

She unloaded everything on Maria. Left and right hooks, kicks to the side, even hair pulling. Finally referees pulled Courtney off the defenseless Maria. Then John walked in and took Courtney's side. He looked down at Maria in disgust.

"Bring Courtney to my room. I'll stop by later."

The refs did as they were told. It was only him and Maria left. He lended a hand to Maria so she could get up. She took it and he pulled her up, only to slam her into another wall.

"Is your new life goal to make my life a living hell?"

"John can we talk about this?"

"No we can't. You cost me the damn belt. Now I have to go back to Smackdown. I don't want to go back there Maria. I hated being on there in the first place. Now you're sending me back. Why did you do it?"

To be honest, Maria didn't know. Jealousy can make you do crazy stuff. Maria finally felt the tears come on.

"John please. I was so mad and…..I thought….."

"Well you thought wrong. The only good thing about it is that I don't have to see your scrawny ass around here sulking just to get attention. I hope I never see you again."

He let her fall to the floor and walked off. Maria sat there, throbbing with pain. But she was greeted with more. Amy had just came back from the arena and slapped her. Adam did the same.

"You deserve every hell you're going to get from now on."

They walked back to Adams room. Maria finally cried. How could she do such a thing? She limped to the emergency room they had in the arena. She knew that her days in the WWE were numbered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John entered his room to a crying Courtney.

"Babe come on."

"No! There's no way Vince can fix this! You're going to Smackdown while I stay here! John I can't be here without you!"

Courtney fell into Johns arm. She couldn't live without him. He meant everything to her. Without him by her side, she would be nothing.

"Vince will figure something out. He always does. But right now we have to face the facts, no matter how painful they are. Maria screwed me over and now I gotta go to Smackdown."

A thought ran across Courtney's mind.

'_This relationship will never work out now.'_

As much as Courtney hated the thought, it was true. Him on Smackdown and her on RAW would be to stressful to carry out a relationship. She had to face the facts, not matter how painful.

"John I'm sorry. It can't work out."

John looked at her in shock. Did she actually say that?

"John Smackdown's schedule and RAW's schedule are so different. We can't carry this out."

John knew she was right. They had no choice. He loved her…or at least he thought he did.

"I know Court. I guess this is it."

"John you know I would love to work this out. Having a second chance with you has been great. But….we can't make this work."

John nodded in agreement. He was glad they had as second chance too. He gave her one last kiss, grabbed his stuff and walked out.

"Bye Court."

As he closed the door, Courtney cried silently to herself. She knew she had to do it. But why did it hurt her so much? But little did she know, John didn't hurt one bit. His affection for a certain WWE diva had come back, no matter how much she had screwed him over.


	20. Jealousy's A Bitch

Trish walked back to her room. She hated slapping Maria. But she deserved it. What she did to John was way over the line. She went into her room and sat on the bench. Dave came from the bathroom.

"You OK babe?"

"I think so. What Maria did to John annoys me so much! Why would she do such a thing?"

"Jealousy's a bitch."

He was right. Jealousy was a bitch. She would know. That's why Dave and Randy came up with a plan that Trish and Courtney became involved in. She was glad it never got carried out. Otherwise WWE wouldn't have their main star anymore.

"Trish?"

"Yeah Dave?"

"I have a question to ask you."

Dave got off the bench and got down on one knee. Trish immediately knew what he was going to do. She started to cry.

"Trish Stratus, will you marry me?"

The ring Dave pulled couldn't be more beautiful. A big diamond in the middle with 3 little diamonds on each side. It was perfect.

"Of course. I would love to marry you!"

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. This is all he needed. Trish and this business. He was glad Trish was all his. He wiped away Trish's tears on her cheeks. Her mascara was running. But he didn't care. She was the most beautiful diva ever. She took Dave and pulled him onto the bench. They started to make out.

"Dave I love you."

"I love you too Trish."

Their relationship was off to a good start. Nothing bad could go wrong…..right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John stepped into Vince's room, where he found him and Shane talking amongst themselves.

"John we have to figure this out."

John sat down across from the men. He knew they had to figure something out. But nothing could fix this.

"Vince, I think there's no way anyone can fix this, not even you or Shane. We can't just say 'oh the contract doesn't matter haha' that's not the way life goes."

"John's right dad. He's got to go to Smackdown. But I have an idea."

Shane shared his idea to his dad and John. They both liked what they heard.

"Shane that is a great idea! You into it John?"

"Whatever is better for the company."

"Then see you back in a while."

John shaked hands with the McManhons and walked out of the office. Now that was taken care of, he needed to get Maria back. He figured she'd be with doctors by now. He knew why she did what she did. Jealousy is a bitch, and he knew that. He found her in the doctors room and lightly knocked on the door.

"Could we have a moment alone guys?"

The doctors all looked at Maria. She nodded her head, letting them know everything would be fine. The doctors went out of the room in single file.

"Are you here to yell at me some more?"

"No I'm not. Me and Courtney broke up."

Maria couldn't help but get a faint smile on her face. She still loved John, more then anything in the world.

"Why? The relationship couldn't work out?"

"That, and I figured out that I loved someone else."

He moved closer to her. She couldn't help but let out a nervous sigh. She knew that she had him. She pulled him into her and kissed him. When they let go, John was obviously happy.

"But there's something I don't get John."

"Tell me anything."

"Why do you think we could work out?"

He was afraid of that question. The reason he broke up with Courtney is that they were on different brands. It wouldn't be fair to Courtney. Then he got a brilliant idea.

"Come to Smackdown with me."

"What?"

Go to Smackdown with him? She couldn't! Her contract with RAW didn't run out until a while.

"Ditch RAW. Come on Ria, we would be together! Teddy would gladly take you! They need more divas on that show."

"John I cant! RAW is my home! You expect me to drop everything for you?"

Maria could feel a fight come on. The tension in the room rose. John grew angrier.

"You love me don't you?"

"Of course!"

"People in love take sacrifices! This is a risk you have to take! Ria please. Losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I need you. Come with me."

Maria got tears in her eyes. She knew this was going to be heartbreaking.

"John I love you, don't get me wrong…"

"Then come with me!"

"But I have to stay on RAW! Vince told me he has plans for me and….I want to stick around for them! John please understand."

John threw the nearest chair at the wall and dented it.

"I cant! Damn it Ria if you love me enough then come along with me!"

"Then I guess I don't love you that much!"

Maria covered her mouth. John couldn't believe she just said that.

"Alright. If that's the way you want it. Your mess up not mine."

"John wait!"

But he was already out the door. He let out a soft cry and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Maria definitely knew how to hurt him. Maria was in the doctors room crying. She messed it up big time. If only she hadn't let her jealousy get the best of her! She decided that jealousy was a fuckin bitch. She knew that she wouldn't see John till the RAW family reunion. Could she wait that long? She hoped John could.


	21. A Happy Ending

**Editors Note: **hey guys! Thank you guys so so so so so so much for the good reviews! Now for the bad news. This is the last chapter for the story! Gasp! But don't worry! I'll have a sequel come up later this month! Enjoy!

**The Next Day**

Maria was the first one up. Besides Trish who had an early flight out. She saw that every diva had a note on them. Hers was in her bra.

'_Good old Trish. Such a perv.'_

She got up and put on her robe over her red lacy lingerie. She took the note out of her bra. She hesitated to open it. What if it said how much Trish hated her? Did she dare take a chance? She opened the note, slowly but surely.

'_Maria, you and I have been friends ever since you came in from the Diva search. Your bubbly personality always kept me in a good mood. You always made guys melt at the sight of you. But the past couple of months have been rough for you. I shouldn't have given you such a hard time, and I'm sorry that I did. I overheard yours and John's conversation. Hell, everyone backstage did. You were practically yelling! Lol jk I was eavesdropping sorry hun! But anyways! I know that RAW is your home and that you don't want to leave. But this is your big chance to patch things up with John. Whatever you choose, you know is what's best for you. Worked out in the past right? Sorry I'm only kidding! But I hope you know that whatever you choose, I will always be behind you 100. Love you bunches! XOXO, Trish.'_

Maria couldn't help but let her tears fall down her cheeks. Trish was right. She had to take chances. She reached into her suitcase and tried to pick something out. Finally she decided on light blue jeans and a plain white tank top. She put on her white sandals and packed her things and quietly as she could. In between, she also wrote notes to the divas in her room. She explained why she was doing what she was doing and telling them not to tell Vince, Shane or Coach. After she wrote her last note she opened the door and started to walk out. But as she did, Lillian woke up.

"Where you going Maria?"

Maria stood in the doorway. She didn't know what to say. She dropped her case and walked over to her.

"Go back to sleep Lil. It's early in the morning. Don't ask questions, you'll find an explanation later."

Lillian was too tired to think about what Maria said. She went back to sleep in a second. Maria felt like a mother then. But she had no other choice. She finally walked out the door. This was one dare she just had to take.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John woke up to Randy at the little table in the mini kitchen drinking some coffee. John groaned. His body hurt all over. Randy could tell he needed a little help.

"Hey there sunshine."

"Shut up Randy."

John threw his shoe at him, but missed by a foot. Randy laughed and threw the paper at him.

"When's your flight?"

"Soon."

"How accurate! Is Maria coming with you?"

"I don't think so."

Randy felt bad for his friend. He knew how much he loved Maria. When he was with Courtney, he knew she was a replacement. He really wanted Maria. What she said to him finally broke the poor mans heart. John walked to the table and put his head in his hands.

"What am I gonna do Randy?"

"Well, being the ladies man that I am…"

John laughed at that.

"Hush! I would say…let it go. It's gonna be hard, but come on! You got Ashley on Smackdown!"

"I can't let her go. Whatever man. I gotta get ready."

John took a quick shower. All the time he thought about Maria. He was going to miss her voice, her blue eyes, how she always came into work looking like a sexy mess. Once he got out, he knew he had to let her go. He got on his khaki shorts, a plain white t-shirt with a plaid short sleeved button up over it. He got all packed and ate breakfast. He said goodbye to Adam, Shelton, Randy, Ric and Johnny. He made his way to the lobby. As he was exiting he saw Maria run toward him….with her suitcase. She was a sexy mess again.

"John wait! I thought about last night and….I want to take chances! I can't live without you John. Please forgive me, and escort me to Smackdown."

John got the biggest smile on his face. Maria fell for his smile. His dimples only added to the fact that he had a sexy smile. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss he's ever gave a woman. She pulled away and took his hand. They both got in the cab.

"Where to guys?"

John and Maria looked at each other. Finally John spoke.

"To Smackdown…and the rest of our lives."


	22. EMERGENCY CHAPPIE!

This has nothing to do with the stories. But I believe this is true.

Today, confirmed that Chris Benoit and his family were found dead in their home in Atlanta. Here's the article from are still awaiting further details, but is extremely saddened to report that former WWE and WCW World champion Chris Benoit and his wife, former WCW and ECW personality Nancy "Woman" Benoit were both found dead today in Atlanta, Georgia. Obviously this will be a huge developing story in the days to come but at this point, we'd like to express our deepest condolences to the Benoit's family, friends, and fans at this time.

_A meeting is currently ongoing at WWE TV and it is expected that tonight's three hour Raw will now be dedicated to Benoit's memory._

_6:09 Update: issued the following statement this afternoon, also announcing that the Benoits' family (the couple had two children, although if it was them has not been confirmed) were also found dead:_

_"WWE is sad to report that Chris Benoit and his family have been found dead in their home. Police are currently investigating the circumstances surrounding the deaths. Tonight's Raw will be a tribute to Chris and his family."'_

I want to say personally that this is the saddest moment in WWE. My thoughts and prayers go out To Chris's extended family and friends. This is truly sad. And thinking this isn't just some sick storyline it must be true. I'm sure the whole wwe world in shock. I still am. My god I'm crying….

Chris was an amazing wrestler. He had something many wrestlers don't. He's a veteran but is still in the game. His last title was the United States Championship. He is a former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Through WWE's good times and bad, he still stayed. I would like to dedicate this "chapter" To Chris and his family. May they rest in peace…


End file.
